Hook me up
by StAr-StreAk95
Summary: Hisana and Isshin hook Rukia and Ichigo up.


Rukia looked up

**Hook me up**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

--

Rukia looked up. Her sister Hisana came through the front door of their enormous mansion looking very merry. They were very rich thanks to Hisana's husband, Byakuya.

"The doctor said I was pregnant!" She sang. Hisana picked up Rukia and engulfed her in a bear hug.

" That's… great… Hisana…"gasped Rukia " It would be better if I could breathe"

"Sorry honey," apologized Hisana as she released her skinny sibling.

Rukia took in a few deep breaths and looked back at her overexcited sister. The look in her eyes said it all.

" Don't tell me you got me another date!" whined Rukia

" The doctor had a son that was single. Doc said he was around your age and very dashing, I couldn't resist hooking you two up..," protested Hisana.

"You said the same thing about the last three guys you tried to hook me up with" retorted Rukia.

Hisana snorted and then pretended to pout. Her hands dug in her purse and she fished out a hundred dollar bill.

"I heard you were broke…" smile Hisana " Date him and I will give you this lovely bill every time you go out with him."

Rukia didn't know what to say. She did have her eyes on a nice pair of shoes. Rukia grabbed the bill.

"Fine I'll date him… only for a week" hissed Rukia "and you pay me every night."

" Every night" swore Hisana " Starting tonight"

Rukia glared at her older sister and marched upstairs to her bedroom.

" His last name is Kurosaki. I forgot his first name. You will dine at the Blue Palm restaurant at 7 sharp" Hisana called up the stairs.

" Shit!" was Rukia's response.

--

"My lovely children" called Isshin as he entered through the front door " I'm hhhhhhoooooooooooommmmmmmmmeeeee!"

Isshin rushed at his son but he was met with a foot in his face.

"Your defence skill have gotten good!" exclaimed the father as he gave his son thumbs up.

"Baga," replied his son, Ichigo.

Isshin removed the foot and started babbling away about his day a work. He slowed down when he told about a womans pregnancy test.

"Oh yeah…" Isshin mumbled. He rakes his hand through his hair. "You have a date tonight. Blue Palm. 7pm. Dress to impress."

Ichigo only took in the first sentence before he came back to earth.

" I have a date?!" yelled Ichigo " When did I say for you to stop setting dates up for me! You said I had to go on a date with Tatsuki, Senna, Inoue and the list goes on!"

"Oh boy…" Karin whispered to Yuzu "The volcano erupted."

Ichigo turned around and yelled, "Why do you have to make jokes about this!"

Karin snickered and Yuzu looked like she was going to burst into tears.

Isshin jumped at that moment and wrapped his arms around his two daughters and cried, "This is what I mean, Ichigo. There is no woman in this household to look after my poor, poor children. It's all up to you! You have to date a pretty woman, bring her into this house hold and rescue us from our depths of despair"

Ichigo rolled his eyes "Stop with the soap operas" He looked at the pleading eyes of Yuzu before turning back to his father. "I'll only date if you promise to stop bugging with your soap operas."

"Done!" exclaimed Isshin " I'm going to have a third daughter." This earned him a punch in the face.

--

"Most men try to swindle me out of my money" thought Rukia so she put on a curly black wig and blue contacts.

She looked at reflection but didn't even recognise herself. "Wow I must be really serious," she giggled.

She pulled of her regular converse sneakers, baggy jeans and loose shirt and pulled on a pair of kitten heel shoes and knee-high skirt and a dressy top. She topped this with a simple cashmere sweater.

She studied her reflection one more time "This is so not me," she thought.

--

Rukia gently pushed the door open. She stepped into the brightly lit room. She sighed. "Only Hisana can get the best seats in town," she thought as she looked around the most fanciest restaurant she had ever seen

A waiter "waltzed" across to Rukia and escorted her to ' Kurosaki'. She saw that he had a short, messy orange hair. She coughed and he looked up quickly. He had the most gorgeous amber eyes. He smiled gently.

There was an awkward silence before 'Kurosaki' broke it.

"…Uh… hello. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm 15."

" I'm Ruk…" she paused and continued "Runi Kusono"

Rukia felt uncomfortable about lying but she had already done the damage.

"So… did your mother set you up on this date?" he asked.

"No… my sister did. I don't have a mother. My parents died in a plane crash 13 years ago. They were coming to see my sister and me. They were on a business trip in Las Vegas. There was a terrible storm and the plane flew right into it. There was lightening and it stuck the plane. All power was cut of and the plane fell. "

Ichigo stared at the girl. He had only just met her around two minutes ago and she had already revealed so much.

"I'm sorry. I… didn't know. My mother died when I was three years old. She was walking me home from my dojo class. I saw a girl chasing a ball and a car was heading straight for her. Without thinking I rushed forward and pushed the girl out of the way. But then I was in danger." his voice grew softer "I was going to die put then something heavy hit me and I blacked out. When I came to, my mother was on top of me. She saved me from that car. But she died"

Rukia thought she saw a few tears. She was greatly saddened. He was the first person she knew that knew how it felt to loose someone close.

Gingerly she reached out her hand and placed it onto of his. This movement surprised him. And he quickly glanced up catching her eye.

Rukia blushed a deep red and quickly let go of his hand but her stopped her. He smiled deeply at her.

"What are you planning to do when you finish colleague?" he asked changing the subject.

This question excited her as she reached inside her bag and pulled out a sketchbook. She handed it to him.

" I want to be an artist," she said excitedly.

He flickered through her sketchbook and grimaced at each page. He finally gathered up much courage to ask "… Uh… what are they?"

He watched as Rukia's face turned red from anger.

"They're Chappy bunnies, strawberry!"

"Well it's not my fault that you can't draw, midget!"

"Well then shut up carrot-top!"

"Make me Dwarf!"

Rukia glanced around the restaurant and saw nearly everyone giving them pained looks. So she quietened down and closed her eyes. Seeing this, Ichigo quietened to.

A waiter waltzed and asked for their orders. Ichigo glanced down at the menu and ordered a cheese lasagne and a bottle of red wine. He turned to Rukia and asked " What about you Runi?"

"Runi?! Oh… yeah…I forgot" she thought.

"I'll have the same thing as him thankyou" she smiled.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Rukia broke it.

"What are you going to do after colleague?"

"I dunno…maybe go for a doctor's degree or do something with music."

Rukia just nodded.

"Tell me a bit about yourself." she told him

Ichigo nodded "My idiot of a father's name is Isshin. I have two sisters. Yuzu and Karin. They're twins. My father owns his own clinic and so I am usually forced to work. What about you?"

Rukia looked at her lap and started to stammer before regaining a straight face. "My sister's name is Hisana and she is married to Byakuya."

"Byakuya…That name sounds familiar"

The waiter waltzed by again and placed the lasagne and wine on the table. It smelt great and Rukia dug into it straight away. The lasagne was gone within a few minutes followed by the wine.

Rukia watched Ichigo as he finished his plate. He truly was handsome with these amber eyes. He also had the brightest orange hair she had ever seen. She could also see that he was muscular but not a serious weightlifter. He looked up and noticed that she was staring at him.

Rukia blushed furiously. Ichigo smiled. She was cute when she was embarrassed. She may be short but she was also skinny with a perfect figure. She also had porcelain skin but her eyes and hair looked fake to him.

Ichigo finished of his meal and paid. "I'll drive you home Kay?" he asked, she just nodded.

They walked to the car park and Ichigo stopped before a fancy sport car.

"Nice car" commented Rukia

"Thanks Runi."

Rukia stepped into the car and looked at Ichigo. He wasn't like the other guys she dated before. He might have been really rude but he also understood everything she talked about. And she was falling for him, badly.

Ichigo looked over at 'Runi'. She looked uncomfortable when suddenly she leaned over and kissed him. He nearly swerved of the road but he quickly parked his car. He turned around and was going to start yelling at her when he saw a totally different person.

This different person wore the same clothing as 'Runi' but this person had short Black raven hair. She also had the most beautiful violet eyes he had ever seen.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia." she answered, "I put on a wig and contacts because I didn't want you to know who I was. Most males that I am set up with try to swindle me out of my money. But I know I can trust you."

She kissed him gently on the mouth.

"Finally I found my perfect match" thought Ichigo

--

**Bring Bring**

"Hello?"

"Isshin?"

"Hisana?"

"Oh hello, I believe the date with your son and my sister went quite well"

"Really?! I'm really going to have a third daughter!"

" I just received a bunch of flowers from that lovely son of yours. He left it on the doorstep with a card attached to it."

"Really?"

"Yes. I feel this is the start of something new!"

**A/N This is the idea when my godmother tried to hook my elder brother up with this girl. Sorry about my sucky grammar.**


End file.
